Todo por el regaliz
by Sppirit
Summary: Islandia hará de todo por conseguir regaliz, incluso si eso significa salir de la capital para conseguirlo.


Yay, traje un one-shot más. Espero que les guste. No se asusten si es algo... extraño.

* * *

_**Todo por el regaliz.**_

-Noruega, quiero regaliz.

-Anda a comprar, Is.

-Necesito dinero…

-Tú tienes, no me pidas.

Islandia subió las escaleras de su hogar hasta llegar a su habitación. Vació o que tenía de monedas en un tarrito, y tristemente vio, que no tenía casi nada de dinero.

-Yupi –dijo sin ánimos- Oh, ya sé. Le pediré dinero al estúpido de Dinamarca.

Entonces Is, bajó de nuevo las escaleras y fue a la habitación de Dinamarca.

-¿Is? ¿Qué te trae por la habitación del Rey?

-Es que me debes dinero.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –preguntó sacando su billetera- ¿Cuánto era?

Islandia se sintió tan mal por la broma, que respondió:

-¿Hasta dónde llega tu idiotez? Olvídalo, no le robo dinero a idiotas –y diciendo esto, salió.

Dentro, estaba Dinamarca con una cara de "Soy genial".

-Eso siempre funciona, haha.

Islandia seguía preguntándose qué hacer para comprar su regaliz. Le pediría dinero a Finlandia. Él siempre tenía.

Entonces partió dónde el finlandés. Cuando llegó, le pidió el dinero.

-Y esa es mi historia. Quiero regaliz, pero no hay dinero… esperaba que pudieras ayudarme.

-¡Claro! –dijo Tino- También te puedo acompañar a comprarlo, si quieres.

-Está bien. Gracias…

Tino tomó sus llaves y fueron a comprar. Ya era de noche. Como las 11.

-¿Sabes, Is? El mejor regaliz que venden, es en Lakkrís King, en Akranes.

-Tino, ¿sabes? Estamos en la capital. Ya oscureció, hace frío y quiero regaliz –dijo, luego pensó un poco -… quiero de ese regaliz. Gracias, Tino, ahora tú me llevarás hasta allá para conseguirlo.

-¿Qué? Pero, sólo era un comentario, podríamos ir caminando hasta el negocio de la esquina y…

-No, ahora quiero de ése que tú dices. Tú me lo metiste en la mente, y no me detendré hasta comerlo.

-Está bien… sube al auto –el finlandés se lamentó por dentro y se arrepintió mucho por haber hecho el comentario.

Se subieron al auto de Tino y se fueron desde Reikiavik hasta Akranes. Pasaron un rato en silencio, hasta que se aburrieron de no escuchar nada. Entonces pararon en un Servicentro a echarle bencina al auto. Siguieron su camino y cuando iban por la carretera, vieron un frailecillo que se les atravesó y Tino, a penas alcanzó a frenar. Gracias a esto, se salieron del camino, llegando a un bosque.

-Yupi. ¿Y ahora qué, Tino? Ni si quiera sé dónde estamos…

-Y-yo… em…-intentó decir algo, pero la mirada de Is le causaba miedo, casi como  
Suecia-… mira Is, ¡si seguimos por este camino salimos a la carretera de nuevo! –mintió, pero aceleró más aún.

-No tienes idea, ¿verdad?

-No, la verdad, no.

Suspiraron. Pero como Tino dijo, llegaron a la carretera y ambos se alegraron; aunque claro, Is no lo demostró.

Pasaron por un restauran de comida rápida, porque estaban muertos de hambre, y se fueron en seguida.

Luego de eso, seguían en el auto y blahblahblah. Hasta que se quedaron en pana. Si, señores y señoras, se quedaron parados en una calle desolada. Y no había nadie que pasara por ahí.

-Tino, deberías comprarte otro auto… -sugirió Is, viendo que el vehículo ya no se movía.

-Suecia y yo lo estábamos pensando el otro día, pero… no hay demasiado dinero. Excepto para comprar regaliz.

-Si, regaliz…

Así que no podían hacer nada. Sus celulares no tenían señal. Milagrosamente, pasó un vehículo rojo, bastante lindo. Lo hicieron parar.

-¿Dinamarca? ¿Noruega?... ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? –preguntó Islandia.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Is! Y Tino~ -dijo Dinamarca, ignorando la pregunta del menor-, ¿qué les pasó?

-Nos quedamos en pana. El auto de Tino es una mierda –dijo el islandés, a lo que Finlandia sólo reía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno, súbanse. ¿A dónde iban?

-A Akranes a comprar regaliz.

-Is, eso está demasiado lejos –dijo Nor.

-Lo sé, pero…

-…

Antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, Dinamarca y Noruega ya se habían ido.

-Maldito danés… -maldijo el islandés. Obviamente a él, ya que no maldeciría a su hermano.

-¿Entonces, qué? –preguntó Finlandia.

-No lo sé.

Se quedaron un rato ahí, hasta que pasó un camión que muy amablemente se ofreció a llevarlos. Pero el tipo estaba loco. MUY loco.

-_Iba por la carretera, cuando me encontró, me dijo "Hola~" _-cantaba el hombre. Is y Tino lo miraban extrañados y empezaron a comentar cosas sobre el hombre, que seguía cantando sin tomarlos en cuenta.

-Yo creo que realmente le patina el coco… -dijo Is.

-Está al lado tuyo, no digas esas cosas, puede escucharte.

-¡Pero es un lunático!

-Isu…

Siguieron comentando sobre él.

-Espero que no haya escuchado nada…

-Ojala que no –apoyó Tino.

-Lo escuche todo –dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Los otros dos palidecieron; aunque al hombre poco pareció importarle.

Llegaron a la casa de éste y les ofreció servirse algo. Él estaría afuera arreglando el auto de Tino (lo habían llevado en su camión enganchado).

-La casa es tan rara como ese tipo… -dijo Is.

-Si, bastante.

Encontraron algunas cosas bastantes asquerosas dentro de la casa, así que no quisiera servirse nada. Entró el hombre con unas herramientas que los asustó totalmente.

-Ya está listo el auto, chicos –les dijo el tipo, pero ellos ya habían salido disparados por el miedo que les provocó. Subieron al auto y se fueron.

-Dios mío, qué hombre más extraño –dijo Tino.

Islandia, que no estaba mucho mejor, aún sin demostrarlo, asintió. Al menos tenían el auto en buenas condiciones. Siguieron su camino, cuando Finlandia anunció:

-Eh… ¿Is?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que no te alegrará saber que estamos yendo hacia el otro lado… -dijo el finlandés nerviosísimo.

Y absteniéndose de las ganas de golpearlo, preguntó:

-¿Entonces por qué seguimos yendo hacia el otro lado?

-No lo sé… -pero dio la vuelta inmediatamente al ver la cara de Islandia certeramente enojado.

Iban conversando de distintas cosas, cuando se percataron que ya eran las 2 de la mañana. ¡Tanto rato habían desperdiciado!

-Is, tengo sueño… ¿No podemos parar un ratito a dormir?

-No. Quiero regaliz…

-Bueno…

Luego de 15 minutos, Tino seguía conduciendo e Is, a su lado, estaba dormido. Pronto, Tino al verlo dormir, le dio sueño a él.

-No me debo dormir…-pero inevitablemente cerró los ojos. Unos segundos después reaccionó y se dio cuenta que se había salido del camino. De nuevo. Despertó a Islandia.

-Is, Is, ¡despierta!

-¿Ya llegamos? –preguntó el islandés completamente adormilado- ¿Qué pasa?

-Em… me salí del camino y no sé donde estamo…-pero no logró terminar, porque su voz fue interrumpida por un grito por parte de ambos al ver un gran acantilado que se habría paso frente a ellos.

-¡Frena, frena! –gritó Is desesperado. Tino, con todo el horror en su rostro, a penas alcanzó a frenar; quedando un neumático del vehículo en el precipicio.

-Dios mío… -suspiraron aliviados. Más, no les duró tanto al ver que el auto se balanceaba.

Abrieron el maletero que daba a los asientos traseros y salieron por ahí, gracias a la maravillosa idea de Islandia.

-¡Mira, allá está Lakkris King! –gritó Tino apuntando un lugar, que se veía desde donde estaban a lo lejos.

-¿Y cómo llegamos ahí? –preguntó Is.

Finlandia estaba buscando algo en el maletero del auto. Se volteó a Is.

-¿Has volado en parapente?

-…

Unos minutos después, Tino gritaba de la emoción por estar volando e Is, aunque asustado, estaba algo emocionado. No por el hecho de que estaba volando en parapente, sino por que pronto comería sus tan preciados regalices.

Aterrizaron muy cerca del negocio. Mágicamente, aún estaba abierto a las 2:10 de la mañana.

Compraron y comieron tan a gusto, que a Tino ni siquiera le importó que su auto estuviera a punto de caerse de un acantilado o que estuvieran embarrados.

-Tienes razón Tino, valió la pena.

Ambos se sonrieron (imperceptiblemente por parte de Islandia), aliviados de poder estar disfrutando de lo que tanto ansiaron.

* * *

Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado. Lo sé, es un fic fumado, pero fue entretenido escribirlo y espero que sea divertido de leer! C:


End file.
